A mistake to hard to handle
by Dolly-999
Summary: One shot, rated M, deals with suicide. Set not long after dani leaves the bay, we all know that Scott went through a rought patch when Dani left him, but ever thought of what might of happened to Dani? please read and review.


**Warning: this fan fiction is rated M, it deals with suicide, please do not read if you are uncomfortable with this theme. NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG READERS.**

Ok, now this is set not long after Dani leaves the bay.

_**A mistake to hard to handle.**_

The place was filled with a cold, shivering, deadly, danger filled darkness and the bright full moon that glowed across the lake with some kind of mysterious haunting nature about its presence in the sky. The shadows around her were still, full of danger, danger that made her shiver to the core and scarred to the bottom of her soul. The shore line were she stood was covered in short rough coarse grass and fallen dry pine leaves from the large trees that hung over the edge of the still water of the lake. The silence was so deadly that you could hear it ringing through the trees for what seemed like miles of dark, mysterious, dangerous, wild, nerve wrenching, empty, lifeless, dead, no mans land. Further along where she was heading was a pine forest, thick and mysterious with a small path that lead into it getting darker and darker as it made its way further and further into the dangerous, haunted, jungle like forest.

She ran fast, faster than she had in a long time, her legs carrying her away from the nightmare she was living to anywhere that she could get to escape, escape from life, escape from the every day nightmare that she went thought every second that she continued to live the life of a broken heart that she had selfishly been the cause of. She was lonely, she was depressed, her life had no meaning anymore, it used to be filled with happiness and cheer, but now all it was was a burden on the world and the people around her, she was worthless, and no one could make her feel anything other than that, well someone could but there was no way she would ever get another change to be with him, the love of her life, the only love of her life, Scott Hunter, but she hadn't realized how much she needed him till she didn't have him, and the worst part was, she had left him for a stupid, worthless, self centered book. That book had never been anything to do with him, it had been her future, not theirs.

The moon light lit only enough of her face so you could see her bloodshot eyes that had a little bit of black eye liner smudged underneath them, her brown hair that was ragged and lifeless, her face was filled with fear and sadness and tears were flowing fast and rapidly down her smooth flawless cheeks like a waterfall that never stopped. She slowed down as she reached the start of the narrow hard dusty path that led through the trees, hugging herself with her arms to stop herself from shivering from the harsh cold air that felt like it was biting into her skin with icy teeth and slowly making her way into the wilderness she came across a knife, it's blade catching the light from the moon from where it lay on the ground only meters in front of her and slightly off the track where it was sitting on a pile of the dry brittle pine leaves that covered the entire ground that surrounded the path.

She tried her best to keep her arm from reaching out and grabbing it in her hands, her mind was in a tangle of wrong and rights, she could still hear her mother's exact words last time she caught her trying to kill herself, "Dani, your better than this, we'd all miss you if you were dead, you'd leave behind a lot of sad people" she had told her. But she couldn't stop herself, her hand reached out to were the sharp, murderous knife lay, picking it up in her hands and holding it in front of her. She moved it round studying the blade, the base of it was about four centimeters wide, making it's way up about fifteen centimeters to a sharp needle point.

She hesitated for a minute, slowly bringing the blade of the knife closer and closer to her wrist, she hatted to do this to herself, but she just didn't want to live anymore, she couldn't live anymore, there was no point in going on, not like this. The blade made it's way to her skin, breaking it's way through the skin, leaving it scarred with blood pouring it's way out, trying to seal the wound. She pulled back for a minute dropping the knife to the ground where it lay in the center of the path, the edge of the blade with her red, liquid, DNA filled blood on it.

Studying the sight of it, the pain kicked in fast as she could feel the blood as it pumped rapidly to her wrist, it's pain making her suffer for her actions, the sound of an owl in the distance making every moment of fear more terrifying by the second. She fell to the ground crying all the tears she had, just wishing it would all end now.


End file.
